It's Only A Short Goodbye
by IrishPrincess2000
Summary: Based on the spoilers for 4x14, don't kill me when it all turns out different.
1. Chapter 1

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

Kurt groaned into his pillow and hit his alarm, snoozing it for the fourth time this morning. Kurt Hummel does NOT do mornings.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Rachel's voice screeched into Kurt's room when she saw his half sleeping form snoozing his alarm. "WHY ARE YOU NOT AWAKE? OUR CAB WILL BE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"Ah, shit! Rachel, why didn't you wake me earlier! I'm seeing Blaine today, I don't want him to think I'm not coping with the break up!" Kurt yelled, shoving the covers off his body, stripping off his pyjamas and grabbing the outfit that he'd laid out the night before and shoving it on.

"I did! I came in an hour ago, and you said you were just getting up! Adam will be here in 10 minutes to see you off, so get ready!" Rachel screamed, helping Kurt with the ridiculous amount of buttons on his shirt.

"Rachel? Kurt? Are you guys okay?" Brody said, bleary and tired as he walked into Kurt's room seeing them frantically pulling Kurt's jeans on to his legs.

"Yeah, Brody, just a little late, is all." Rachel said, dropping Kurt's trouser leg, leaving him to flop helplessly onto the floor.

"Cool. Adam texted me to say he's on his way, and he's looking forward to seeing you, Kurt, so maybe leave the jeans off, if ultimate sex appeal is what you are looking for…" Brody smirked and Kurt, who was lying on the floor, jeans around his knees, in very tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"Yeah, great, thanks, Brody. How about you help, then, asshole?" Kurt grumbled, standing up to pull his jeans up a bit more over his ass.

"I'd go with a hairbrush, you don't have long, bedhead, Adam only lives a few blocks away," Brody laughed gleefully, snatching the brush off the table and brushing his own hair. Rachel noticed Kurt's phone buzzing, and took it, silently leaving the room, unnoticed by Kurt and Brody's squabbles.

"Brody, give me that! Adam is not seeing me like this!" Kurt yelled, and the front door slammed shut.

"Adam is not seeing you like what?" Adam said, strolling into Kurt's bedroom. Kurt yelped, covering his head and hiding behind Brody, who stepped aside, for Adam to see his messed up bed hair.

"I'll just leave you two alone. But I'm keeping the brush," Brody winked, leaving, but tossing the brush to Kurt on his way out. Kurt tried to brush it frantically, with Adam just standing there, staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Stop, Kurt. Let me do it." Adam said, in his British accent that made Kurt swoon every time. He walked over to Kurt, taking the brush softly out of his hand, and carefully sweeping it into his trademark look. He took some hairspray off of the side and sprayed Kurt's hair up so that it stayed where it was. "Kurt, your hair looks fantastic, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure your hair skills are awesome. It was Brody's fault that I looked like a piece of shit in the first place." Kurt said, looking at how well-groomed Adam's hair always looked, even with the hat covering it.

"No. You look gorgeous all the time, and I'm very proud to be your boyfriend," Adam said, grinning, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own.

"Well, that's as maybe, but you look even gorgeouser, and I'm even prouder to be your boyfriend." Kurt said, imitating Adam's accent, which earned him a chuckle from Adam, who kissed him passionately, only to be disturbed by Rachel.

"Sorry to disturb, but the cab's here. Brody's put your bag in there already, Kurt, so we should probably get going." Kurt, who hadn't yet detached himself from Adam's mouth, held up one finger to Rachel, and Adam laughed into the kiss and they carried on for at least another 30 seconds before Rachel got pissed off and pulled Kurt away from Adam, who gave Rachel a look like a kicked puppy.

"Rachel! We were snogging!" Adam whined, and Kurt and Rachel gave him a weird look. "Why do no Americans speak real English? Snogging is a fun word for making out." Kurt and Rachel laughed, when Brody walked back in.

"If you two lovers have finished, the cab driver is getting a little pissed. Plus, you'll miss the plane, hurry up!" he sniggered, picking Rachel up and carrying her bridal style into the taxi.

"I'd carry you like that, Kurt, but I fancy being the girl in this relationship," Adam said putting his arm around Kurt's waist and kissing him loudly on the cheek. Kurt giggled, and they walked into the taxi, snuggled up on one seat, waiting to arrive at the airport.

"Kurt." Adam started, as Kurt was going into passport control. "I know we've only been dating for a couple of weeks, but I really like you, and as cheesy as it sounds, I will miss you a lot while you're back in Ohio. And I know you're not going for long, so it's only a short goodbye." He crouched down on the floor to look short. "Goodbye!" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's odd British humour.

"I'll miss you as well, Adam. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Kurt kissed him softly, before leaving with Rachel to go back to Ohio, to see the much anticipated Wemma wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you a lot for reading and stuff...It makes me very happy. This chapter is a little more Blammy, rather than Kadam, but it (hopefully) gets better...maybe... **

* * *

"Hey, Blaine!" Sam said running up to the taxi Blaine was getting  
into, and jumping in next to him. Blaine's breath caught when Sam's  
ass accidentally brushed against his leg when looking for the  
seatbelt. "I hope you don't mind sharing a taxi with me?"

"Hi, Sam. I would be honoured to share a taxi with you," Blaine said  
in a mock chivalrous tone, which made Sam laugh. Blaine tried not to  
acknowledge how cute his laugh sounded.

"So..." Sam said, noticing the blush creeping up Blaine's cheeks. "Why  
are you blushing, Blaine?" Sam asked him softly, brushing his thumb  
against Blaine's cheek, which only made Blaine's face a deeper pink.

"Erm...Uh...I'm...You're very distracting, Sam..." Blaine stuttered,  
while Sam's hand stroked up and down his face in what he assumed was a  
comforting action, but it just made Blaine even more flustered.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You look a little nervous..." Sam put his hand  
on Blaine's knee, again, assuming that it would comfort Blaine, but it  
didn't, it only made him very turned on.

"Uhh..." Blaine tried desperately to think of something to say.

"Is it Kurt?" Sam asked, genuinely concerned, but Blaine snorted, as  
Sam put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine tried not to  
think about how much he wanted to kiss Sam.

"No, it's not Kurt. I've seen him since we broke up, and I'm forgiven,  
but I think we'll just stay friends. Anyway, I think I have my eye on  
someone else..." Blaine immediatly regretted saying it.

"Wow, who? Is it Unique?" Sam said curiously. Blaine snorted again.

"What? No!" He laughed.

"Who is it, then? Come on, man, you can't not tell me, we're bro's!"  
Sam whined.

"No, I can't, it's too embarrassing!" Blaine laughed at Sam's  
childishness, but snuggled into Sam's arm a little.

"That's $20, please." The taxi driver told them, in a British accent.  
Blaine and Sam passed over $10 each. "And, blondie. It's quite  
obvious." Sam gave him a confused look. "Captain Dapper's crush!"

"Holy shit. Man, if you get this right, you may have just ruined it  
for me completely. Bye, Sam." Blaine said, getting out of the taxi,  
walking briskly into the wedding venue.

"Who? Please tell me, dude!" Sam said to the driver, who, in his  
opinion, looked a bit young.

"You, dumb arse!" Sam looked very shocked. "And it's obvious you like  
him back! But, you should hurry up, it sounds like he still has  
feelings for Kurt. And I don't want him to have feelings for my Kurt."  
The driver grinned at Sam, who just looked even more confused. "My  
name's Adam. I'm at NYADA with Kurt, and I've come to surprise him,  
but I don't want someone else getting there first."

"Oh...How could you tell?" Sam asked, still a little dumbstruck.

"Body language, the way that whenever you touched him, he had a nice  
tomato look about him, and he kept looking at you like he wanted to  
snog the face off of you." Sam gave Adam the same look Kurt and Rachel  
had given him earlier this morning. "Why can't Americans just speak  
English?! He wanted to make out with you a lot. I took psychology for  
A level in London. But you get him fast, Sam. From what Kurt has told  
me about Blaine, he is probably afraid he'll creep you out, and he  
wants you to make the first move. So make the first move, and DON'T  
TELL KURT I'M HERE. Have a nice day, Sam!" Sam, still pretty bemused,  
got out of the taxi and stumbled into the church, his mind swimming  
with thoughts of Blaine, thoughts he didn't know existed.

"Sammy! Come sit with me and Tana!" Brittany's sweet, light voice  
called to Sam, but he was too shocked to think, so she had to guide  
him over to a seat. "What's the matter, Sam?"

"B-Bl-Bla...I-I-I...Blaine..." Sam managed to stutter out.

"Blaine? What about Blaine?" Santana asked, genuinely caring.

"Did he do something? Like sex you?" Brittany asked.

"Wha- no! H-h-he...I-I-I...taxi...K-Kurt has...um...Adam and  
Blaine...uhh..." Sam stammered, while Brittany and Santana looked  
worried at him. Brittany left, but returned quickly with Blaine.

"Blainey, he keeps mentioning you, and he doesn't know what he's  
saying. Try and help him," Brittany said to Blaine, and Blaine had a  
very scared look on his face.

"You like me?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Blaine said, looking at his feet, eyes filling  
with tears. "I should go..." Blaine started to walk back to Tina,  
tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, Blaine, what's the matter?" Tina said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Sam...he knows..." Blaine sobbed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Blainey, don't cry, straighten yourself out, Kurt will be here soon."  
Tina tried to cheer him up, but Blaine still loved Kurt, and that just  
made him feel guilty for liking someone else.

"Please, Blaine, try and breathe, you sound like you're having a panic  
attack!" Tina said, squeezing him tighter, in a desperate attempt to  
comfort him. It wasn't until another pair of arms placed themselves  
around him and led him into another room that he realised he was  
having a panic attack, and he promptly blacked out.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy...hint hint...**


End file.
